


Hearts and Cookies

by Artemis12



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Other, Stabbing, Whump, character tags will be added as they are introduced, cookies and tea, solaire not liking someone else in her kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis12/pseuds/Artemis12
Summary: The Witch Queen is back and a fight ensues.  She has it out for her "weak" vessel and her "traitorous" General Klein.





	Hearts and Cookies

She didn’t feel it at first. She saw the knife enter her, and she saw him pull the knife back out. But she didn’t feel it. She saw a sword swing from out of nowhere knocking the knife from his hand. She saw the floor approaching her as her knees collapsed, but she didn’t feel her knees make impact with the floor. 

Helena kept her from falling over and hitting her head on the floor. A swing of her sword put forth a blast of fire that kept the generals back. MC looked down and saw the blood spreading across her shirt. That’s when she felt it.

If she wasn’t already on the ground, the pain would have driven her there. She clutched a hand to her stomach, desperately trying to stop the burning she felt, the electricity she felt coursing all the way through the wound. It was the worst pain she had ever experienced, even beating that time she broke her leg falling down a flight of stairs in high school. 

MC was barely aware of the fact that Helena was chanting a spell beside her, but through her blurred vision she was very aware of the light gathering between the Witch Queen’s hands, a light that was about to be thrown directly at Helena’s turned back. For a split second, MC’s need to protect Helena overrode the agony that she was in.

Lennox’s knife had fallen right next to her. Taking her hand off her stomach, MC grabbed the knife and hurled it in the direction of the Witch Queen. MC didn’t know if she hit her or not. All she knew was that the dangerous light had disappeared, unfortunately so was her vision. 

A quick swirl of magic filled the air around her and the cold castle walls turned into green trees. Helena had transported them outside the castle, and away from the creepy woods. Something that MC was thankful for, although why she thought that after she had been stabbed she didn’t know. 

“MC? MC! Are you still with me? Please be here, please be here!” Having completed the transportation spell and gotten the both of them out of immediate danger, Helena became frantic over MC’s condition.

“Hey, Helena. Are you alright?” MC asked. The catch in her voice betrayed the pain she was in. Helena’s heart nearly broke at the sound. Her eyes were filled with tears, many of them already making their way down her face and onto MC’s shirt.

Helena’s normally steady hands shook as they lifted MC’s hand away from the wound to have a better look at it. The motion made MC hiss in pain and that noise made Helena flinch. The wound was bleeding far too much for Helena’s comfort. Taking her dagger, she cut a chunk of cloth off her skirt and pressed it to the wound. She grabbed MC’s hand and pressed that to the cloth.

“I need you to hold that as tightly as possible, MC, please.” MC was naturally pale, but now her face was almost as pale as the Witch Queen’s. That comparison alone made Helena shiver. “I’ve never been well versed in healing magic. She…it was never important for me to know as a general.”

There was only one place she could take MC. Only one place that she knew had the ability to help. But that was the last place that she could go. It might as well be a death sentence. He had done it once though, extended a hand of mercy. Would Wolfson be willing to do it again?

“Helena.” MC’s weak voice brought Helena back from her questioning. “Please, just be…j-just…be safe.” Her breathing was wrong. Her voice barely that of a whisper. Her eyes had drifted closed. The cloth Helena had placed over the wound was already soaked through with blood. There was no more time for deliberation. Going to Wolfson would be risky, but there was a chance he might be able to do something if she hurried. MC was sure to die if Helena did nothing.

Helena wrapped her arms under MC’s shoulders and behind her knees lifting MC into her arms. The movement cause MC to hiss, but Helena was glad for any sound even if it was one of pain. 

“I am sorry for the pain, but there is a place I can take you that might be able to help. I just need you to stay with me for a little longer. Please, you can’t leave me now!”

The sorrow in Helena’s voice gave MC the strength to open her eyes, looking up at the sapphires that were Helena’s eyes. “I’ll stay,” she got out. She tried to give Helena a reassuring smile, but it only looked pained. The tears were still falling down Helena’s face, but there was also a hint of determination in them. A whispered spell brought another flurry of magic around them as the scenery once again changed. This time instead of trees, there was a castle before them. It was very different from the cold exterior of the Witch Queen’s castle, but that was all MC noticed before her eyes shut again.

“Halt! Stop right there!” MC could hear these shouts, but it sounded as if they were shouted through a pillow.

“Please, I need Lord Wolfson’s help! Please, I’m begging you! Please, just help me! I’m not here to hurt anyone!” MC could hear these words being shouted from Helena’s lips, but they were drowned out by the rapid beating of her heart. It was a rapid but gentle sound to MC, and she found herself falling asleep to the rhythm. 

At one point MC thought she heard Helena call her name, but everything felt to lite and heavy at the same time. It was the beating of the heart that she heard last. “See, Helena,” MC thought, “you do have a heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is written after only nine episodes were dropped from Helena's route and it is my theory as to what happens after episode 12. It will most likely be a canon divergence when the last three episodes of season 1 are released. This story will not be continued. Sorry to everyone who was waiting for more.


End file.
